


treehouse

by seeds



Series: dnf oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Requited Love, Short One Shot, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeds/pseuds/seeds
Summary: dream gets overwhelmed and revisits an old favorite place of his. luckily, he has a 'friend' to comfort him.based on 'treehouse' by alex g
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	treehouse

He couldn’t believe the little shit shack he made as a kid was still standing. He definitely didn’t do that great of a job when he created it, but it seemed to be more sturdy than the last time he had visited it. The treehouse was in the park his mother always brought him to as a kid. The same park that was only a 10 minute run from his current house.

So, when he had gotten all stressed earlier that night he left the discord full of his friends as fast as he could, shut off his monitors, and left the house. His phone buzzed as he ran, but he didn’t care enough to answer it. He had a goal, he knew where he wanted to end up.

The _‘Do Not Disturb_ ’ sign he made out of wood and permanent marker was still there, hanging lopsided on the door. The forest had overgrown a little too much, but he still managed to find it in the heavy leaves. He lightly pushed on the creaky door and stepped inside. The roof was extremely low, so the now 6’3” Dream had to hunch his back the entire time he was in there. He sat in the corner, fiddling with an old jump rope.

After a few minutes of silence and his sobs, he took out his phone to find a ton of missed messages and calls. He opened discord for a split second but accidentally rejoined the call. The sound of his heavy breathing as hot tears poured out of his eyes gave away his existence in the call before he could leave.

“Dream? Is that you?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to join again, I’ll just-”

“No! I’m really happy you joined again.”

The sobs wracked through his entire body. “You shouldn’t,” he tried to regroup enough breath to talk, “you all shouldn’t hear me right now.”

Sapnap ignored his friend, all other members of the call staying dead silent. “Where are you right now? Is that wind?”

“The treehouse.”

“The tree- Dream! How did you get all the way there?” Sapnap was the only one who knew about the treehouse, as he encouraged Dream to build it when they were younger.

“I ran.”

“Dude! All the way there?” The call began to pick up volume, as more and more of his friends began to talk. Dream was overwhelmed. This was exactly what he _didn’t_ need right now. He dug his fingernails into his palms.

“Why can’t you all just go away for a second?!”

He grabbed his phone and slammed in on the floor, sending a shake through the old, wooden building. He hit the ‘leave call’ button. It only left him more frustrated than before. He stared at the glowing device. He wanted to be alone so badly, but he wanted to be alone _with_ someone.

He shakily dialed the number of the only person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

“Dream?”

“George.” He heard the sound of someone leaving a discord call, and he assumed that that was what George had done.

“I thought you wanted to be left alone.”

“You can stay.” A moment of silence went through the call. _“Please stay.”_ George did so, humming in agreeance. In a few short minutes, Dream had already caught his breath, stopping the waterfall that was his eyes.

George was the first to speak, he cleared his voice before talking. “I didn’t know you had a treehouse.”

Dream smiled, reminiscing on his childhood. “I used to come to this park all the time with my mom. She’d let me run off and do whatever, so I made this treehouse. Sapnap thought it was pretty cool. When I’d go home and play Minecraft with him, I’d tell him all the progress I had made that day. The sign is still on the door.” He giggled. “My old diary is still here.” He picked up the small book from under the wooden plank, the cover water severely damaged.

“Could you read some?”

“Yeah. There’s a lot of doodles in here.” He flipped through the pages, finally stopping on a good, legible page. “Here.

 _‘Dear diary, yesterday I cut my sister’s hair. Mom was really mad and she didn’t let me come here. But I’m here today. Mom said it was mean, but Pandas said it was pretty cool, so I think he’s right. Maybe one day I’ll move with him instead of Mom. I think we’d have fun in the treehouse together. We’d come here every day. Even when it rains. I’ll be the captain! Captain Dream. He could be Deputy Pandas. It’ll be perfect. We'll make a Dream Team! Maybe we should get another friend, too.’_ ”

Dream sighed, closing the book, and setting it in his lap. “I guess we kinda did it.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“I used to come in here and talk. Just talk. Not to anyone in particular. I’d just let it all out in this little shack.”

“That sounds...oddly peaceful.”

“Yeah, it was.” Silence allowed a long pause and a collection of thoughts. “You can be a deputy too, y’know. Deputy George.” A light giggle flowed through the call, ringing through Dream’s ears. He adored the sound, eyes crinkling as he smiled widely. He truly treasured whenever he could make George laugh/smile. “I’m never gonna let you go, ok George? I think,” he paused. “I think I’m gonna stick around forever. With you. Maybe we can come here together one day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’ll do that. You and me.”


End file.
